Pain, pain
| image = E-girls_-_Pain,_pain_CD_Only_cover.jpg|CD Only E-girls_-_Pain,_pain_Photobook_cover.jpg|CD+DVD+Photobook/Digital Single E-girls_-_Pain,_pain_DVD_cover.jpg|CD+DVD | title = Pain, pain | original = | artist = E-girls | type = Single | album = E.G. 11 | released = February 28, 2018 | recorded = 2017 | formats = CD+DVD, CD single, digital download | genre = Dance-pop | b-side = "DYNAMITE GIRL" "LOVE" "THE NEVER ENDING STORY ~Kimi ni Himitsu wo Oshieyou~" | length = 03:52 (song) 19:08 (CD+DVD) 30:29 (CD Only) | label = rhythm zone | writer = Odake Masato | producer = Miyata "Lefty" Ryo | chronotype = Single | previous = "Aishiteru to Itte Yokatta" (2018) | current = "Pain, pain" (2018) | next = "My Way" (2018) | tracklist = * Disc 1 # Show Time # Love ☆ Queen # Kitakaze to Taiyou # Keep on # DYNAMITE GIRL # What I Want Is # Hitohira # Aishiteru to Itte Yokatta # Pain, pain # LOVE # Tomorrow will be a good day # Run with You # Just a little # Piece of your heart # Making Life! # Y.M.C.A. (E-girls version) # Smile For Me * Disc 2 # Celebration! # One Two Three # Follow Me # CANDY SMILE # Gomennasai no Kissing You # Kurukuru # Diamond Only # Highschool♡love # Mr.Snowman # Anniversary!! # Dance Dance Dance # Merry×Merry Xmas★ # DANCE WITH ME NOW! # STRAWBERRY Sadistic # E.G. summer RIDER # Pink Champagne # Go! Go! Let's Go! | audio = E-girls - Pain, pain (audio) | video = E-girls - Pain, pain }} "Pain, pain" is the twenty-second single of E-girls. It was released on February 28, 2018 in three editions: CD+DVD+Photobook, CD+DVD and CD Only. The song was used as theme song for the drama Kimi ga Kokoro ni Sumi Tsuita and was pre-released on February 13. Editions * CD+DVD+Photobook (RZCD-86524/B, ¥3,240) ** Limited First Press Edition * CD+DVD (RZCD-86525/B, ¥1,944) * CD Only (RZCD-86526, ¥1,268) Tracklist CD+DVD+Photobook / CD+DVD ; CD # Pain, pain # DYNAMITE GIRL # LOVE # THE NEVER ENDING STORY ~Kimi ni Himitsu wo Oshieyou~A new re-recorded version with only Washio Reina, Fujii Karen and Takebe Yuzuna's vocals # Pain, pain (Instrumental) ; DVD # Pain, pain (Music Video) # Making of "Pain, pain" Music Video CD Only # Pain, pain # DYNAMITE GIRL # LOVE # THE NEVER ENDING STORY ~Kimi ni Himitsu wo Oshieyou~ # Pain, pain (Instrumental) # DYNAMITE GIRL (Instrumental) # LOVE (Instrumental) # THE NEVER ENDING STORY ~Kimi ni Himitsu wo Oshieyou~ (Instrumental) Digital Edition # Pain, pain # DYNAMITE GIRL # LOVE # THE NEVER ENDING STORY ~Kimi ni Himitsu wo Oshieyou~ Featured Members * SAYAKA * Kaede * Fujii Karen * YURINO * Suda Anna * Washio Reina * Bando Nozomi * Sato Harumi * Ishii Anna * Yamaguchi Nonoka * Takebe Yuzuna Song Information ; Vocals : Fujii Karen, Washio Reina, Takebe Yuzuna ;Lyrics : Odake Masato ;Music : Miyata "Lefty" Ryo ;Other Information :Arrangement: Miyata "Lefty" Ryo, ZERO Music Video Information ;Performers : SAYAKA, Kaede, YURINO, Suda Anna, Bando Nozomi, Sato Harumi, Ishii Anna, Yamaguchi Nonoka ; Director : Seki Ayano Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 25,090* Trivia * The single was initially announced to be released in March but the release date was eventually changed to February 28. Notes External Links * Single Page * Single announcement * Oricon Profile: CD+DVD+Photobook | CD+DVD | CD Only * Digital Profile: ** Pre-release: iTunes | Recochoku | mora ** Digital Edition: iTunes | Recochoku | mora | mora (Hi-res ver.) Category:E-girls Category:E-girls Singles Category:E-girls Songs Category:E-girls Digital Singles Category:2018 Releases Category:2018 Singles Category:2018 Songs Category:2018 DVDs Category:2018 Digital Singles